1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a platform for supporting and moving a bulk seed container or the like. More particularly, the platform of this invention has at least one and preferably two worker support platforms associated therewith.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bulk seed systems have been in wide use for many years to eliminate the need for filling row planter boxes and grain drills with seed from individual bags. A popular type of bulk seed box is that which is manufactured by Buckhorn, Inc. of Milford, Ohio, who is the owner of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,845,799 and 6,010,022 relating to bulk boxes. Pioneer Hi-bred International, Inc., of Johnston, Iowa, markets agricultural seeds in large bulk boxes under the registered trademark PROBOX®. See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,094,356 and 7,086,342 which disclose bulk seed boxes having discharge doors or slide gates.
The bulk seed boxes of Buckhorn, Inc. and Pioneer have a sliding discharge door at the lower ends thereof through which the seed in the bulk box is dumped into a seed system, wagon, truck, etc. When the large bulk seed boxes are delivered to a farmer or the like, the bulk seed box is normally elevated above the ground by means of a lift apparatus such as a forklift or a front end loader so that the contents of the bulk seed box may be dumped into a seed system, wagon or truck so that the seed may be conveyed therefrom into the planting devices. The fact that the bulk seed boxes are elevated above the seed system, wagon, truck or the like requires that a person climb upwardly on a ladder to manually open the discharge door and to observe the contents of the bulk seed box.